


这是服丧人干的事吗

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: How Green Was My Valley (TV 1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 写后即焚，灰也请扬了（抱拳）
Relationships: Owen Morgan/Ianto Morgan





	这是服丧人干的事吗

Owen叫他别动，坐在他身上，把他的手捉到身侧去，让他乖乖束手。咔哒一声，是皮带开了，簌簌地从裤腰上抽离，他急忙按住Owen的手。见鬼了， Owen怎敢这样摆布他，不怕挨打吗。

Owen又把他的手捉开，继续松皮带，然后拉下裤链。Ianto心一跳，抬起眼看到Owen也正好看着自己，Owen是在观察他的反应。“你想干什么，告诉我。”Ianto求着，眼睛不自觉地瞪大。

Owen摸着他的性器，看着哥哥先是呆住，然后面露绝望。隆重的葬礼和服丧使他脸颊下陷，眼白泛红。“你不会这样做的，”他眨着眼睛。妻死的压力不声不响地堆在他心上，或许还有更早以前夺爱的愧疚。这个傻瓜！Owen在心里骂着他。哥哥怎么就不明白，自己根本不在意过去那些乌七八糟，只想让他在重担下放松放松。

Owen又揉了一把他的老二，在他弹起来拒斥时抓住他的手，紧紧压在自己胸前，这样Ianto就一动不动了。Owen低着头，预备着下巴或脸上挨打，可Ianto服服帖帖地躺着，那样子既可爱又可怜。原来Ianto不讨厌他，甚至不反对他即将做的事——Owen心跳起来，小心地束缚住哥哥的手腕，举到自己脸颊边贴着。Ianto确实不敢挥手打他，因为那样必会打中他的眼睛。Owen心里有了底。

“让我来，Ianto，我不会对你怎么样的。”说话间他脸就红了，Ianto碍于光线没看清，但确实辨认出弟弟眼中的请求。Owen身体发热，手心温暖，还有那表情，难道做哥哥的看不出他的意思？他记得Owen夜间压抑的响动，也记得他看Marged时小鹿也似的目光，这一切都证明弟弟已经有了男人的情欲。

可他没想过他会找上自己，毕竟他们见惯了对方的身体。天天在矿山赤身露体地干活，干完活还一起去搓澡，还睡在同一间屋里。说来也蹊跷，搓澡时Owen确实不爱让Ianto帮他。为什么？Ianto从未想过。Owen也从未想过，他只是单纯地不爱让哥哥帮忙罢了。和他上床的想法，却是在近半年才明确有的。

Ianto知道弟弟二十好几了，一直没有恋爱，他猜想他只爱Marged，Marged嫁哥哥后他只好逼自己禁欲。所以这是我的错喽，Ianto心头冒出诡异的想法，所以他想要报复我。至于为什么是这般的报复，他还没工夫想。

他还不知道，拜访Evans家几回，就足以让弟弟被那少爷教坏。Owen一方面威胁少爷缄口，一方面死守在Ianto周围，他不想让他哥被气疯。

Ianto心里顺当不少，他不怕弟弟有什么癖好。城里那些所谓的进步团体，总有纵欲的轶事传到乡下人耳中，他见惯不惊。假如Owen怨他，就随他报复好了，这比忏悔室那一套要强。就跟母亲一样，他不觉得人应当为了禁欲把自己逼疯。也许弟弟比他更虔诚，也更看重那些教导，但他从不喜欢折磨别人。他把Marged受的苦看做自己的罪，因此尽力变得更宽容，更温柔了。他再没有对人苛刻过。

Owen把手探进他的衬衫，摸他的肚子。他把汗湿的手心覆在弟弟放肆的手掌上，没有任何威慑作用。那手撩拨一阵，换得他呼吸凌乱。Owen入神地看他。似乎在品他的反应，他扭过头去，那双手就滑到他胸口，捏他的乳头。“你疯啦？”他扭动身体，引得他游走得更远，从胸口溜回腰侧，一圈圈地，他的手总是追不上Owen狡猾的手。“停下！”Owen见他急，笑了，青年的眉眼又长又浓，一笑，那股阴郁就立即消失，变得可爱起来。

他也露出微笑，嘴唇忽然碰上了一根手指，是Owen。他摸着那干裂的细纹，又用两指轻轻捏起他的下唇，看形状变化。从没这样被玩弄过，他有点来气。Owen根本不在意，甚至戳进他嘴角，按在了他的牙床上，指根留在外，拉伸他的嘴角，他看上去就像只被钳制的狗。他想要狠狠咬上去，仅仅是想要而已，整个过程他一动不动。

Owen放开手，俯下身来吻，他觉得自己没脸了，扭头往墙角缩去，温热的唇像开玩笑一样轻轻擦过，追着他不放。他按住Owen的肩膀，手上根本没用力，眼看着他压下来。Owen很专注，甚至面无表情。他深深的黑眸子锁住他，低低地说：“我不是要嘲笑你。我是真的……”还没听完，Ianto就感觉自己硬了起来。该死，他可以去上吊了。

Owen住了口，上来吻他，耳尖几乎冒着热气，他们的舌头在唇间相抵。他一开始就抱着一种下地狱的决心，现在看来很可笑。他怀里的是Owen啊，他过分地喜欢的弟弟，和他一起长大的人，分享他身上一半秘密的人。他用力到痉挛地按住Owen的后颈，把他的嘴咬破了。Owen温暖的气抵在他的脸颊上。

Owen的心跳得很快。Ianto躺下放松，微微闭上眼睛。他还是心跳很快，皮肤的感知能力，正被Owen的举动完全地摄取过去，他弟弟最终对付起了他的老二，捏住了，剥露出前端，抚弄着它。这还是他教过他的。他叫Owen停下来，可声音不像是自己的，连着热切的喘息，听上去就是不要脸的假话。敏感的器官迅速被快意所麻痹，就像被蛇咬了一口。他的大腿也在颤抖。他叫着Owen的名字，Owen停顿片刻，握住柱身将前端塞进自己口中。

Ianto条件反射般抬起身，Owen低着头只是吞吐。渐渐他不再撑得起身子，耻部涌起的电流引得他弓起脊椎，让腰往前贴去。他看见他垂着眼睫，用舌头爱抚着口中物。先顶端，再是周身，慢慢往下，缓缓包围和深入，不顾兄长起伏的哭腔。Ianto伸手下去，只摸到他的鼻尖，就是它戳在耻毛中间发痒。然后抓住了Owen的头发，他顶上一绺卷发翘起来，随动作颤动着。

Ianto抚摸他的头发，在他湿热的喉咙里抽送，越来越急，一下滑脱出来。Owen咳嗽不止，但没有让他等太久。片刻之后，他一面用手照顾着下端，一面把头一含。这一次他深深地容纳他，到了Ianto都有些不安的程度，但他顾不得了。他顶入了他柔软的食道深处，几下就射了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 写后即焚，灰也请扬了（抱拳）


End file.
